Evangelion: Dont Wanna Miss a Thing
by AP456
Summary: Sequel to NGE: Awakening is finally here! How can Shinji bear the loss of his first love? Well, a certain someone was always there for him... Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I Do not own anything EVA...although I wish I did.

"**Don't Wanna Miss A Thing"**

A side story to Evangelion: Awakening

**CHAPTER 1**

**Scene One:**

_Asuka? Where are you? Asuka? ASUKA!_

Shinji awoke with a start. He immediately jolted forward screaming Asuka's name. He looked around praying that everything he remembered was just a dream and that she would be at his side. Instead he found himself in the hospital once again, confirming that everything he thought happened was in fact a reality. The hardest part of this realization was that he would never see Asuka again. He would never see Jessica again either. Why had things turned out as they did? What was he going to do now?

He put his hand to his head becoming aware of the painful headache he had. At first he didn't notice but he then spotted the flowers in his room. His eyes hurt like mad and burned when he strained them. The first flowers he saw were from Misato. He tried to stand but all the muscles ached so badly he couldn't.

_Why is this happening? Damnit this hurts so damn bad! _

"Shinji?" A familiar voice echoed in his mind as he looked up and saw her. Maya was standing in the doorway to his room. She had brought something with her, just like the last time he was in the hospital.

She took a seat in the empty chair beside him. "How are you feeling? I hope you don't mind but I brought you some food if you are hungry."

"Tell me, is Asuka really dead?" It came as a surprise to her that Shinji almost completely ignored the attention she was giving him to ask about Asuka.

"I know it hurts Shinji, you can talk to me about it if you want to."

"Just tell me, yes or no."

"…Yes." She said softly.

"I appreciate you coming to see me, but I would like to be alone right now."

"Ok, well I will leave this Bento Box for you right here, ok?"

"Thanks."

She left him to mourn alone. _I hope he will be ok all by himself. _As she once again turned the corner out of the hospital, she ran into Misato.

"Hey, Maya how does he look?" She said with a frail expression.

"He is going to need some time alone. I don't know how he will turn out because he has lost a lot of people precious to him."

"That is why he is going to need someone to watch over him."

"Excuse me Ma'am?" She seemed a little surpised at what Misato had said to her. It was almost as if she was implying it was her new job.

"After Shinji gets out of the hospital, since he doesn't live with me and I am not able to get custody over him, I will need someone to watch over him. So, I am entrusting this position to you. Can you do that for me?" She eagerly awaited her answer.

"I mean, I don't know if something like that is for me. Shinji and I are just friends and-"

"That's all he needs is a friend. I'm not asking you to do more than that."

"Well, it's ok with me."

"Thanks, he needs as many friends as he can have right now."

**0000**

Shinji had many visitors over the next few days. Touji and Hikari came to see him and mourn his loss together. Misato was at the hospital nearly every day, sometimes twice a day. Unfortunately, she sometimes brought cooking of her own. Thank goodness Maya had come by to give him delicious Bento boxes that she had apparently made herself.

One day in particular Shinji had work done on his hands and couldn't use them for a good day or so.

"Shinji, how did your operation go?" Maya peeked her head in his room. Shinji had gone through a great deal, he was coming along nicely, but he was still very sad.

He had gone to Asuka's funeral, and Misato had to push him around in a wheelchair that day because Shinji was still unable to walk around steadily. He didn't cry even though he really did miss her, and love her, but couldn't find the tears to cry anymore.

The first week in the hospital was the worst because he cried the entire time. His muscles ached as they had been under so much stress and pressure that they nearly all were tearing and had knots. He had blood clots in his body that resulted from the last battle that caused some parts of his body to not function for a while. In this case his hands, which were severely damaged, he had to have operated on.

He looked over to his side and saw Maya and greeted her with a smile. The first smile in what seemed like ages.

_He really smiled at me! Oh God, that smile…_

"It went well. I can already feel my hands getting back to normal." He started to sit up, still feeling weak however.

"Well I brought your lunch, I hope you are hungry."

"Very." He looked at the Bento box and began to feel himself mentally drool; her meals were so delicious, even if he wasn't hungry.

He tried to open it, but realized he had all these bandages on. _Shit. _

"Here, let me help." She opened the box for him, and placed the box and chopsticks in his lap where he attempted to begin eating.

As he tried to pick up the chopsticks, the sound of them falling again and again signaled his failure and also pleaded for assistance even though he didn't necessarily ask.

Feeling compelled to help, Maya grabbed the chopsticks and picked up a piece of salmon with them.

"Say 'Ah'." He blushed a little bit but obeyed her command.

'_He is really cute when he blushes'_ she thought to herself.

She could really see he was improving and would be out of the hospital in no time. Giving her time to get back to what little personal life she had. Oh that's right, she didn't have one. Getting lost in her thoughts she realized he had finished his meal. She looked at her watch and decided it was time to leave and get back to work.

"Well Shinji, I have to leave but I will see you later ok?"

"Ok." He replied, his mouth still half full from the last part of food she fed him.

**Scene Two: **

It had been almost a month since that fateful day with the battle outside of Tokyo-2, and Shinji was just about ready to leave the hospital and move back into his apartment.

While he had loved Asuka, it was a short lived romance as she was stolen from him by someone not even a day after they had consummated their love for one another. Not saying that it was hard or easy to get over her, it's just that he needed to find some time to enjoy a little bit of life.

He decided that he wasn't going to sit around and feel sorry for himself as that Shinji had died a long time ago. He had had much time to mourn her death and needed a change of pace.

Stepping out of the hospital was the first step towards an overall recovery. Once he stepped outside he noticed a very familiar sports car parked in front of him.

"Misato?"

"Hey there, you want a ride?"

"Well I'm not sure if I'm ready to ride on a rollercoaster just yet." He said sarcastically.

"Get in." She smiled back at Shinji.

The car ride for the most part was silent, with the exception of the cat Misato almost hit. But after a few minutes, she decided to break the silence.

"So I take it you feel a lot better? I hear that Maya has been coming to see you often?" Knowing full well what the answer was, she just tried to engage in some conversation.

"Yes, actually. She's been bringing me some good lunches and I really enjoy her company."

"Well that's good to hear! Anywho, I was getting together with some friends tonight if you would like to join us for dinner?"

"I would like that." He smiled faintly, remembering what he had said to himself before leaving the hospital earlier.

"Great, its kind of upscale so make sure you wear something nice."

"Sure thing." By this time Shinji had arrived at his place and Misato was already parking the car. "Well, thanks for the ride Misato and I will see you later tonight."

"Kay, I'll call you when I'm coming to pick you up, dinners at 8 so don't forget." She said with a wink and sped off.

**0000**

"Geez, I hate working so darn late at night." Said Maya with another yawn escaping her mouth.

She was 30, still single, and in desperate need of some change in her life. Taking care and watching over Shinji was enjoyable while it lasted. But she had come to think of him more often then she usually did and in different ways too.

She sat at her desk at home for once, and let another yawn escape her mouth as she scratched her back and stared more into the computer screen.

"I think I'll try and get some fresh air." She made her way from her table and stretched like a cat after a nap. Now moving to the small outer balcony she basked in the fair view of Tokyo-3 she had from her apartment. The night air was warm and brought an enjoyable sensation to her as it whisked past her skin and blew in her now shoulder length black hair.

"I wonder how he'll hold up." She thought carelessly.

**0000**

Dinner with Misato was fun, but by the end of the evening he was carrying her up to her apartment.

With a soft plop he rested then tucked her into bed.

"Whew…you should really stop drinking so much at your age…"

Misato had mumbled something but her face was buried in the pillow and Shinji just ignored it.

Then it dawned on him. _Shit…how am I going to get home? Misato was the one who drove. _

Having thought this he started to go through all the numbers on his cell phone. Touji! The phone began to ring. It kept ringing. A vein became visible on Shinji's head.

_Damnit, why isn't he picking up? _A brief glance at his watch gave him an indictation as to why. It was well past midnight and he couldn't think of anyone else to call.

Almost instinctively he pulled out his wallet to search for some yen to catch a cab as it seemed to be his last option. _Crap! No cash?! _He _had _been in the hospital for some time and it dawned on him that it wasn't odd to not have any cash ready.

Something fell out of his wallet however. A small folded piece of paper that he did not quite recognize. He picked it up off the ground and began to unfold it.

Maya! He had remembered he placed the number from long long ago in his wallet. (Why is it guys put crap in their wallet and never find it?)

It wasn't a rarity for her to be working late, she was a night owl. _Well, I'll give it a try. God I hope she answers…_

Ringing. More ringing. Voicemail. _Shit._

**0000**

Maya walked back to the table where more work awaited her. After sitting back down she looked for almost any excuse to avoid getting back to work. Even though no one ever really called her personal cell, she decided to scrimmage through it. Almost as if it were an purely instinctive act based on procrastination and boredom.

1 MISSED CALL. _What?! From who? I don't recognize this number…maybe it's Doctor Akagi calling from someone else's phone? _

Almost going along with her tangent to avoid work, she dialed the missed number.

"_Hello? Miss Ibuki?" _She couldn't make out the voice on the other side. It was a deep man's voice. However the first thing she thought was 'stalker'. Even though the thought scared her, she became more intrigued.

"This is she. May I ask who's calling?"

"_Its Shinji. Shinji Ikari. I didn't catch you while you were asleep did I?_"

_He almost made it seem like she didn't remember him by the way he introduced himself over the phone. _

"Oh! Shinji! No don't worry I'm just working right now. How are you?" She said almost too cheerfully.

"_I'm sorry I know it is late, but I needed a ride and I can understand if you can't bec-"_

"Oh no its fine! Really I can come get you. Where are you though?"

"_I'm at Misato's apartment right now…do you know where it is?" _

"Of course. I'll leave in a few minutes and be there shortly, does that sound ok?"

"_Yes, are you sure its not a problem though?"_

"Don't worry about it. I'll call you when I get close."

"_Thanks, you're a lifesaver!"_

"I'll see you soon."

BEEP. The feeling she had was indescribable. It was that of happiness and the feeling you get when you found a reason to get out of work. _Why am I so excited?_

Grabbing her keys, and opening her door she didn't take into account what she was wearing. She was decent, but did she really want Shinji to see her in it? It was one of those things where you just didn't care and had just about shut the door and locked it. _I'll be sitting in a car and it won't really matter anyway._

She went down the elevator and into her car with her flip flops, pajama pants, and v-neck shirt. Ordinary to some, but to others not exactly 'public attire'.

**0000**

Shinji had decided to wait outside. It was a beautiful night out and he thought it would be more convenient to just wait outside anyway. It wasn't long before he started to lose train of his thoughts when he suddenly gazed upon a bright set of headlights in the distance.

_Is it her?_

Maya pulled up to the roundabout and opened the passenger door to invite Shinji in. He gratefully took his seat in the fresh scented car. She apparently took good care of this car as there was no trash in it, and it didn't smell like beer or smoke. Not that she smoked or drank…that he knew of.

Turns out she never really uses this car and takes the metro line to NERV.

"So why are you at Misato's?"

"She invited me to dinner, and well, she got too drunk to drive. I drove her here, but I couldn't take her car to drive myself home. I didn't have cash for a cab and well, yea." He nearly blurted out as if trying to justify why he needed a ride. Almost subconsciously a small nervous smirk appeared on his face as well as a sweat drop.

"Okayyy. Well, where is your place?" She said trying to clear the air.

"It's just a couple of miles down the road." He indicated with a finger to the road adjacent to the direction the car was facing.

The car ride was for the most part…awkward.

That was until, Shinji took a look over to his side to notice what his friend was wearing. He is after all, a guy, and all guys look. He couldn't help but look at her from head to toe and notice her tight physique and slender body. _Well, it definitely shows a lot more then the NERV uniforms I always see her in. _

Before he could react she turned her head to look at him. He shot his head away instinctively.

"Do I turn in here?" She marked with a finger.

"Y-Yes." He tried to cover up his nervousness. _Why do I feel so nervous! Geez…_

She knew that he had looked at her. _That _way. Truth be told she subconsciously wanted him to.

The car had stopped in front of his apartment complex. It was only a couple of seconds but it was one of those long feeling awkward moments where you don't know whether to just shoot out of the car and say goodbye, hug her and say goodnight, or give a kiss on the cheek, etc.

Whatever the case, Shinji decided to go in for a hug. Nothing serious. To his surprise, as if it were a cue from both parties, they went in for a hug at the same time. While he had not expected this, he realized that his right wrist had accidentally brushed up against her chest when going in for the hug.

Maya and Shinji blushed furiously but it went unnoticed as they both locked in a loose embrace.

"Goodnight Miss Ibuki." He said softly, somewhat hastily making his way to leave the car.

Feeling compelled to say something Maya lowered her window and called his name, easily getting his attention before he went into the building.

"Shinji, next time you call me 'Miss Ibuki' I'll have to put you back _in _the hospital." She said with a minor level of nervousness.

"Sure thing Mi-Maya." Catching himself then smiling.

"Goodnight, Shinji."

**0000**

The ride home seemed to take ten times longer for Maya. For some reason, in the back of her mind she had been expecting something different to happen. As she rubbed the breast that Shinji had accidentally rubbed up against, it took her to a particular scenario that would have been much more…wait…wait a second here. Was she? …She couldn't be.

She put a finger to her lips. _What if…no. That would never happen. He'd never see me that way. Besides, we are just good friends._

Irradicating all those thoughts from her mind she focused back on the road. That was, until she felt something vibrating between her legs.

_Eek! _The motions had startled her and actually began to excite her when she realized that her cell phone was there.

1 NEW MESSAGE.

A giant smile ran across her face. She wasn't accustomed to text messaging, and did didn't think that Shinji was either. Apparently he was.

'Thnx for the ride maya. Youre great!'

The ride seemed a little smoother now. As she pulled up to her parking spot in the garage, and got out she began playing with her cell phone. She had a rather large smile on her face as she made her way up to her apartment.

Shinji was becoming a better friend to her than she was to him. She was starting to enjoy having a social life now.

**END CHAPTER 1**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Don't Wanna Miss A Thing"**

A side story to Evangelion: Awakening

**CHAPTER 2**

**Scene One: **

Maya awoke from her slumber with a new sense of joy. However, this joy was short lived when she looked at her clock.

"8 o'clock!! I am going to be late! Ritsuko is going to kill me!" She quickly brushed her teeth and got herself ready for the day. As she left her apartment and the door closed and locked itself, she ran for her car. When she hopped in her car, and began to take off for work, she took a good look around her car and noticed something. A small white envelope lying on the black leather cushion of the passenger seat.

"What the heck is this?"

**0000**

Shinji looked up at his apartment ceiling that morning feeling overzealous. He needed to do something. Almost instantly he realized he had gotten a picture from Misato and wanted to frame it.

"Where is that damn picture? I swear I put it in he-" _Damnit._

It was now he thought the only place it could be is Maya's car as it must have fallen out of his pocket in the car.

Calmly, Shinji put on some clothes and made his way to the train station to try and get to NERV. Just as he was about to reach for the door he could feel his heart leap forward and felt as if someone had jabbed a knife in his knees. _I'll just get it from Maya later…_he thought to himself.

**0000 **

Maya was wondering what the contents of the envelope were and her curiosity was getting the best of her. _Is it a letter? A picture? What is it? _Maya did not want to open it as it was sealed, but placed it in her books so that it would not get crumpled.

"Maya. Maya? Maya!" She jumped as someone startled her from behind.

It was none other than Misato. Creeping around NERV, as she usually did in her somewhat older age, poking her head into everyone else's business.

"Oh sorry Misato, I was dozing off for a second there."

"Working late last night?" She said smugly with a sip of her coffee.

"Yea, I had to write these reports for Dr. Akagi…and they took me forever!"

"Did you drive Shinji back last night? I'm sorry if it was any trouble, I got a little out of hand last night!" Putting her hand out in front of her face in an apologetic manner.

"Oh, it was really ok, it was no bother at all!"

"Good then, well did anything happen?" A smirk covering her face.

"Miss Katsuragi! Heavens no!" Maya looked like a cherry. Her outburst and crimson shade thwarted off Misato's teasing.

"Jeez lighten up will ya' it was a joke! Oh! I almost forgot are you heading to Ritsuko's? Because if you are I need you to take these files to her."

"Sure, I was heading to her office anyway."

**0000**

Shinji began to grow restless once again just sitting in his apartment. It had gotten quite lonely with no one around, and boring without any battles…not that he was complaining.

"I don't care if it hurts a little, I'm still going to go _somewhere _just so long as I don't have to sit around here all day. I suppose I'll drop into NERV and run some errands while I'm out."

Shinji still had to go in and check on Eva unit 01 to make sure everything was working properly, even though it was Ritsuko's job. He would pay a visit to Misato while he was there as well, and see Maya to retrieve his lost picture.

He got dressed and left the empty apartment. When Shinji was riding the Metro to NERV HQ, he was reminiscing on all the memories he, Asuka and Rei shared as they would ride the train to and from HQ. He pulled into the main gateway where he slid his card and made his way through the steel doors into the maze of escalators as he had done many times.

**0000**

Maya stood tapping her foot eagerly awaiting the elevator to take her to central Dogma.

_I can't believe these elevators take so darn long to get here! I am carrying an ass load of paperwork, this uniform is getting uncomfortable and on top of that I am starving! Come on! Get here!_

Almost as if her wish was granted the door allowed her access to its benefits.

_Thank God! _Maya could feel herself become less impatient with each passing second in the elevator bringing her closer to lightening her load. It was almost as if every single person in her division decided to give her their paperwork. It wasn't new…as everyone knew she worked directly for Dr. Akagi, and never wanted to see the dreaded "Cat Lady."

Her small sense of tranquility vanished as the elevator stopped halfway through her journey. Her anger was now visible with a vein sticking out of her forehead.

The doors opened and in flew none other then the famed Shinji Ikari.

**Scene Two:**

"Maya! What a surprise I was looking for you." He said with a smile.

_That smile again! _His genuine smile caught her off guard for the second time. "H-Hey Shinji! How are you?" She managed, trying not to stumble over her papers.

"Hey that looks heavy, would you like some help with that?" He gestured with his hands outward as if to accept the heavy workload.

"Thanks, but Im used to this kind of thing so I'll be ok! By the way what did you want to see _me _for?"

"I came to see if you happen to come across a white envelope in your car or somewhere."

_Oh… _"Well, I have it with me here if you would like it, its right in my office." She said with a head nod in the direction outside the doors. BING. She had finally reached her destination.

"Here, follow m-Eek!" Her heel clipped the elevator shaft and was causing her to fall face first onto the floor, losing her papers on the way down.

However, just then she felt two arms grab and bring her so that her back was now facing the ground, thus saving her and all her papers from flying everywhere. Looking up she saw Shinji's face and felt his arms around her. She became like a brick.

"Nice hands." Was all she could manage at that moment.

"Watch your step there Maya. You ok?" He said as he steadied her to her feet and then grabbing her documents. "I'll hold on to these til' we get there."

"I'm fine, thanks Shinji! Well then, my office is right down this hall." The two made their way into a large room, with no windows and dim computer screens lighting up the room in the dark. Maya flicked a light switch and Shinji could see just how big the room was now.

"Here you can set the papers here until Ritsuko gets here and I'll get that envelope." She indicated with a finger to the only available space on her one desk.

_Damn, this a lot of papers…what the hell are they made of? Sheet Metal?!_

"Here you go Shinji. If you don't mind me asking, what is inside that you came all the way here for?"

"Just, a good memory." He felt content now having the picture back in his possession. Shinji's moment of serenity was broken by a familiar voice.

"Well, well, if it isn't Mr. Ikari. How are you feeling?" Ritsuko said as she came into the room.

"Hi Dr. Akagi! I'm feeling fine, how about you?"

"Good, busy as usual. Ah, Maya I see you brought me a nice present today." Sarcasm filling her voice.

"Hehe yea, there was a lot today." As soon as she said this her stomach groaned fiercely. Both Shinji and Ritsuko looked at her as she blushed slightly.

"Maya, you should take a lunch break. You've been at it for a while now. Shinji…can you do me a favor and go with her to make sure she doesn't eat anything instant? That stuff will kill your figure…believe me." It was true Maya had been eating more instant food recently as she stopped making lunches now that Shinji was out of the hospital.

"Um, sure no problem."

"Just one thing, it doesn't need to be done now, but at one point next week I need you to stop by and do some tests with the Eva."

Maya's attempt to subjugate would prove meaningless to her subconscious. She was getting a chance to go out for lunch…and with Shinji no less!

"Will do Doctor. So should we go?" He asked Maya.

"Umm, yea! Lets." Maya couldn't help but feel set up by Ritsuko for this one.

_That girl needs Shinji more than he needs her right now. I don't want her to end up being like me._

**0000**

Lunch with Shinji was just what she thought it would be, he asked questions about her and what she was up to. A lot of "this and that" type of conversation. By the end of their time together however, she couldn't help but feel like she was imagining things.

_What if he is interested? I mean, it would seem normal to want to move on…but what am I thinking?! There is just no way! He is much younger than I am and I couldn't do that with him…he would never…would he?_

"Maya?" His question broke her chain of thought.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what?"

"I was saying its getting a little late, don't you have to get back to work?"

"Yea I do." Looking at her watch verified this much to her dismay. They then started making their way back to the train station.

_Do I like him? Or just want to be close to him? We are good friends, what if something happened? What if we slept together?_

These thoughts kept recurring in her mind and the sex question made her blush a little. I had been a long time since Maya had ever gotten any male attention. Her only lover in college turned out to be a scumbag. Since then she had no room for men in her busy life.

Before she knew it, they were already at Shinji's stop.

"Well, Maya this was fun and hopefully we can do it again sometime!" He said as he exited the train, giving Maya almost no time to respond except with a quick "Yea!"

When Maya got back to her office she saw Ritsuko waiting for her there.

"So? How did it go?"

"You know, I don't know why everyone is suddenly so suspicious with my small time with Shinji." She scuffed and continued walking to her chair, handing Ritsuko a small container with sushi in it.

"Maya, don't kid yourself. You need a man and you know it!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She said with her eyes diverted turning her computer on, avoiding the conversation.

"You can tell me, you like him don't you?" She pried.

"I…don't know."

"What is there not to know? You either like him or not? So which is it?"

"I, uh…"

"Out with it already."

"I, I do like him. A lot, but I don't think it would work out between us."

"No one is saying that you have to marry him or anything, how long has it been since you last had a real man?" She was beginning to sound like Misato.

"Its uhh, been a while…" She admitted with a sad expression.

"I just want to see you happy Maya, if you like him and want him more than a friend tell him, and then if it is just sex you need - get it out of your system."

Maya blushed again at the thought of having sex with Shinji.

"Tell you what, this is the best possible move you can make right now. Wait until Shinji comes back next week to talk to him next, or wait until he calls you. He needs to initiate contact with you."

The thought of waiting seemed rather harsh to her.

"What if he doesn't call?"

"He will, trust me."

**Scene Three:**

Despite Ritsuko's assurance that Shinji would call, Maya never received a call. Days turned into two weeks.

"When the hell is gonna call me?" She checked her phone daily, her email, and just about couldn't get him out of her head. _This is getting pathetic! _She screamed to herself.

"Screw it, I'll give him a call." Ignoring what Ritsuko had told her to do, she grabbed her phone and dialed his number.

**0000**

Shinji was walking around in his room brooding in thought. He did not really feel like going to NERV at all these last two weeks. Being around the EVA and all those people there started to make him feel sick. He didn't want to be reminded of all the bad memories. Having been in a state of heavy depression multiple times, he could feel himself being sucked into yet another one.

He climbed onto his couch as he did often to dwell in his thoughts. This time was different though. He got to the edge of the couch and his knees gave way again just like they had been doing recently.

There was no logical explanation for his sudden spurts of weakness. He made his way onto the couch where he took his usual place staring up at the ceiling.

Here he pulled out the white envelope, and gazed at the picture inside of it. A tear went down the side his face, and before he knew it more soon followed.

"I miss you…so much…"

He looked at the picture for a good while and could feel himself start to fall into a deep sleep. The tears made his eyes sore and his comfortable couch made him very sleepy.

A vibration in his pants sent him jolting awake. After realizing it was his cell phone he took it out and looked at his caller ID.

**0000**

"_Maya?"_

"Hey Shinji, how are you doing? Is everything ok over there?"

"_Yes, I'm just relaxing a little bit is all, how about you?"_

"I'm doing great, but I was just wondering…if maybe you'd want to come over, I mean that's only if you want to, for dinner tonight? I get off work soon, and I can come pick you up if you want?"

A silence was lingering for a few seconds.

"_Sure! I'll wait for your call, what time?"_

"Awesome! I'll come pick you up in about 30 minutes, does that sound good?"

"_Sounds great, I'll see you then."_

"Great, see you then."

Maya was swept with relief and thought about what tonight would be like. She would make a good dinner for the both of them. All she needed to do was not let her thoughts and imagination get the best of her.

_Maybe what Ritsuko said was true, I really do want to spend time with Shinji at more than just a friend level…_

**0000**

The time on the clock was now roughly 9:00, Shinji thought that it was much later at night when he finally stepped out of his apartment complex. Having cleansed himself and shaved, he felt more refreshed and was looking forward to Maya's meal with great anticipation.

As she pulled up, Shinji was remembering the time where he accidentally brushed up against her breast and began to blush mentally just a little.

"So how are you doing Shinji? I hope you're hungry!" She said as he took his seat next to her.

"I'm fine, and yes I'm very hungry!"

The two made their way back to Maya's apartment in no time. Maya made her way into the kitchen and began to throw around some pots and pans and foods of all sorts. It almost sounded like a ruckus.

This was his first time in her apartment and he was just guessing, but she had obviously cleaned up the place knowing that he would be over. However, he couldn't take in the atmosphere long enough due to the clatter that was going on in the kitchen.

"Maya would you like some help?"

"No I'm fine thanks! I think I got it." Without hesitation Shinji popped into the kitchen to aid Maya in her cooking.

"Shinji, you really don't have to, after all, I am cooking for you!"

"That may be true, but it'll be more fun if we both cook, don't you think?"

Maya agreed. _It's almost like we're…married or something. _

Getting lost in her thought slightly, she felt a sudden sting and yelped in pain. The side of the wok she was using burned her finger.

"Here let me help with that. Run in under here." Shinji led her by the hand and placed it under the cold water coming out of the kitchen fossit.

"Feel better?"

"Mhm…" Was all she could manage while trying to hide her embarrassment.

Luckily, the remainder of the dinner making went well and the food ended up excellent. The two sat together eating and as the time was drawing nearer where Maya knew he would say he had to go home soon, she asked him something.

"Hey Shinji, would you be interested in maybe watching this movie I just got?" She really wanted to be with him tonight, and she was able to take the day off tomorrow.

"Well, its getting kind of late, I don't want to be a burden." He said as he began to collect her dishes and put them in the sink.

"Its no problem with me, I don't get to do this often and I was hoping to get to watch this movie is all. I've rented it three times and haven't been able to watch it!"

"Well then, I would love to join you, get it set up and I'll finish up with the dishes." He said with a smile.

"Ok." _Misato was right, he really does do everything, cooks…cleans…_

Shinji finished all the dishes and Maya turned off the lights to her apartment living room and the glowing reflection of the television lit up the room. Maya invited Shinji to sit with a pat on the part of the sofa next to her.

He took his seat and the movie went on. Maya positioned herself by laying against Shinji's side. He had to admit, he was not paying much attention to the movie and knew that his focus would lie solely on Maya.

_She looks really good…_ He admitted _…and she's so soft. _He realized as she was laying right next to him. Either on purpose or accident, she just happen to be wearing a top and be in a position where Shinji could see right down her shirt.

This was going to be a long night he thought to himself.

**END CHAPTER 2**


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't Wanna Miss A Thing"

"**Don't Wanna Miss A Thing"**

A side story to Evangelion: Awakening

**CHAPTER 3**

**Scene One: **

_He is so warm. _Maya thought innocently to herself as she began to sink deeper and deeper into the couch. Thus securing Shinji to the couch as well.

Shinji was in a position he could foresee the moment he came to Maya's apartment. The truth was that he wanted to be with Maya…badly. He had a feeling that she wanted it as well, and his hormones were on the verge of completely taking over and he was compelled to leave. That was, until Maya moved again.

Her breasts poked Shinji's side and he almost couldn't contain himself.

_I really want him, but what should I do? Should I get closer or…_

Having thought to herself, she placed her head up on Shinji's shoulder further and brushed his neck with her nose. She was almost taken aback by his next move, he placed his arm around her waist and brought her even closer.

She was on the verge of breaking, she wanted nothing more than to just make her move. She knew that one move would change their relationship forever. The sensation of the moment only urged her on.

Smoothly she made her way up his neck again and brushed it with her lips. Shinji made eye contact with her having felt the sensation and realizing its sensual gesture. Their gazes met and he pressed his lips to hers softly. After a small peck took place, Maya decided to bring him in again and deepen the kiss, their tongues raging inside of one another's mouth.

Almost instinctively Shinji brought his hand to cup her breast that she had been teasing him with the last hour or so. Having her lay on his stomach with her back to him, he began to fondle her, letting every instinct take over.

_He is touching me, he is really touching me…ah! _The feeling became more intense as he took his left hand and moved it up her leg and placed it on her sex. The shorts she was wearing were so thin that she felt his fingers rubbing her so intently and with such force. He let Maya moan louder and louder, and this to him let him get permission to go further.

Be put his hand down her shorts and panties to let his fingers feel and roam about as they pleased.

_Ah! _She began to moan more as he put his finger on her clit, rubbing it slowly at first, then harder. She was about to ruin one of her favorite pair of underwear as the small amount of attention was surely going to send her over the edge soon. Especially when Shinji decided to put his middle finger inside her moist opening.

Shinji was beginning to breath heavier and could feel his boner throbbing in his pants as Maya's hips were bucking against his erection. Her ass was so soft and felt great rubbing against him. Her breasts felt great as well, in addition to the fact she was not wearing a bra.

The dry humping was great, but Shinji thought it was time to possibly stop. He didn't want this to go too far. Just as he was about to pull his hand out Maya put her own hand down her pants to secure Shinji's position down there. He got the hint and continued to play with her now soaking wet vagina even more and decided to put two fingers in. It didn't take long before Maya went over and had an erupting orgasm.

He could feel her convulsing with his fingers that were deep inside her, then pulled them out and felt the intense moisture left on his hands. He tried to get up but allowed Maya to catch her breath before he did. Her breathing and how she felt had really turned him on, but he knew that this wasn't right.

"Maya I, I don't th-"

Before he could finish she positioned herself on top so that she could face him. She then smothered his lips, cheek and neck with kisses. He could feel the heat radiating from her body that yearned for more. The way her hips began to ride against him was making him go insane.

He decided that he couldn't take it anymore and threw Maya on her back and climbed on top of her. He then proceeded to take off her shorts when Maya grabbed his right hand.

"Shinji, lets go to my room." She said sheepishly, not having said this before in this way.

They made their way into her bedroom and embraced in a slower kiss that set a calmer tempo then just a few moments ago. The kiss was full of passion, yet this was enough for Shinji to regain some of his composure and get back in control.

Just as he was trying to collect his thoughts Maya was already attempting to unbuckle his pants.

"Maya." He said stoically and grabbed her hand this time.

She looked at him with the cutest brown eyes.

"I think that we should stop. I don't want you to do something that you will regret later on."

She thought about this for a moment, and thought about her options.

_One, I could respect his wishes and stop here, which would mean we would stay friends at most…or Two, I take the initiative and try to convince him that I am not looking for anything serious._

The second choice seemed more pleasing but who was she kidding, she didn't want to have a one night stand with her friend Shinji. She let the second option sink in for a moment before she spoke again.

"Shinji, do you not want me?"

"Believe me, I want you more than anything right now, but I just don't want anything to move too fast that's all."

_Crap, he doesn't think I am attractive? Did I come on too strong? What?!_

"That's fine…I understand." A small lump was starting to form in the back of her throat. She gulped hard before she spoke again.

The two were engulfed in a silence that wasn't awkward, but comfortable. As they held each other in a loose embrace, Maya pushed herself forward.

"Shinji."

"Yes?" He couldn't see her face but he knew that something was up.

"Will you stay with me tonight? Please…just…stay with me."

He was running thoughts through his mind at this moment and was deciding what would be the best approach. He was on the verge of exploding, that he could not deny. On the other hand, he didn't really feel comfortable making love to a woman he did not "love". He thought about that word for a moment, love. Only one person came to mind, and it didn't feel right. The moment Asuka was thrust into his mind, his heart became heavy and he could only manage one phrase all too common to him.

"I have to go." She let go of him without resistance. She was letting him go. She ached for his touch so badly that she was on the verge of running after him. Maya's thoughts were clouding reality. Before she knew it, Shinji had already gathered his things and left her there. He left her there alone in her room.

_What just happened? He…left. What did I do?_

She looked at herself in the mirror in her room as she thought to herself again, "what did I do?". The question recycled in her mind again and again and the only thing she could do was to try to explain herself to Shinji once they both calmed down and were in a neutral state.

She wanted to see him again, but she did not know what words could possibly explain this emptiness she felt. As her confusion and anger grew, she began to cry. It was in that state she remained until she finally fell asleep.

**Scene Two:**

"He did what?!"

"Yea I know tell me about it."

Maya was sitting in her office with Ritsuko telling her the events that transpired that evening she had with Shinji.

"So he just, left?! Why?"

"I don't know! That's what I have been trying to figure out!"

Maya's confusion was nearly sickening. She had absolutely no clue what went wrong that night.

"Have you spoken to him since then?"

She shook her head side to side to indicate a negative response.

"You really should talk to him about it. Find out what is going on with him. How long ago was this?"

"Last night."

"Well try and call him. Right now. See if you can't meet up for lunch or something."

She handed Maya her phone on the desk almost commanding her to call Shinji. The look on Ritsuko's face implied that she was going to stick around to hear her conversation.

The phone rang and rang. No answer.

"He didn't pick up."

"Don't worry about it, try and call him back later then, he might be busy."

**0000**

The reality of the situation was that Shinji knew full well that Maya called. He looked at the vibrating phone on his desk as it seemed to dance all over.

He was lying on his bed, and didn't really feel like getting back up. He didn't feel like replying to Maya's phone call either. The pain that he was feeling at times was surfacing again.

**0000**

This was going on for way too long. It had already been two weeks since she had even heard Shinji's voice. The monitor from her computer served as the light in her office during the night hours.

She heard the door whisk open when she saw Misato come in with two mugs. She came to her desk and placed a cup of coffee next to Maya's mouse pad.

"Burning the midnight oil?"

"I guess you could say that."

Misato could sense from her voice that she seemed troubled.

"You feeling okay?"

It didn't take much for Maya to open up at this point. She thought she should talk to Misato about it.

"Shinji and I kissed."

"Are you serious?! When? Why?"

"I don't know why, but it was two weeks ago, and we were about to, uh, you know…" Maya felt a little embarrassed as she was dumping all this information out so suddenly.

"You went that far? What happened? Did you and Shinji have sex?!"

"Ma'am!!" Maya blushed furiously.

"Well how else should I put it? Tell me the details!"

"There are none, he just…stopped…and then left, I don't know why or how it happened but it did."

Maya went on with her story. Maybe it was the fact that she was working so late at night and looking at a computer screen for hours, but she started to get teary.

As she explained the circumstances surrounding Shinji's behavior, Misato knew all too well what was going on.

"Its not you Maya, Shinji just isn't ready yet…he must-"

"Still be in love with Asuka…" Misato knew that Maya was correct, and that Maya herself did not want to believe it. However, all the evidence was there.

"Maya listen-"

She was cut off again by a seemingly calm Maya.

"Its ok, he doesn't want me, and can't get over Asuka. I can understand that." Misato didn't really liked being blunt, but she had to get this point across to Maya.

"Maya! Listen! There is something you can do, you can be there for him. Show him that you care about him! Stop lying to yourself, tell him how you feel!"

"How… I feel?" She looked up with sad eyes.

"You really love him don't you?"

"Yes I do. I don't know how or when it happened, but I do. Immensely."

"Its not like Shinji to not answer his phone unless something is up. He has been hiding from me too."

"He hasn't spoken to you either?" Maya looked surprised.

"No, but something is seriously up with him. Tell you what, I'll go talk to him. Right after work I'll go to his place and get the facts. He is probably just trying to work everything out in his head, don't read _too_ much into it."

As she left her office, Misato's words of reassurance made Maya feel better, but at the same time, her confusion and anger tuned into concern.

_What if something happened to him? Or if he ran away again?_

She tried to put her thoughts at rest knowing that Misato assured her she would talk to him.

**0000**

Shinji looked over to his clock and although he noticed it was getting late and even though he wasn't going anywhere he went and took a bath.

Seeking some kind of refuge from the mental and physical pain he was enduring these last couple weeks, he sat in the tub thinking to himself.

_I haven't spoken to anyone really since that night. I've just been sitting here thinking about Maya. Even though I thought about Asuka that night, I can't seem to get Maya out of my head. She is a woman with feelings after all, maybe she just wanted some male attention. Come to think of it I've never seen or heard of her with another man before. So maybe she just saw me and thought we could both use some sexual comfort. Not sure. _

_This feeling is hard to shake. I can't get it. I don't get it. _

Shinji was dumbfounded that he couldn't stop thinking about Maya, and didn't call her back. Why didn't he? He was trying to sort out his reasons for why he was doing the things he was. In many ways, he was scared of loving again, feeling that he would betray Asuka and the love that they shared.

He couldn't take this raging emotion within his heart anymore. Something needed to be done. As he was about to step into his night clothes he heard a pounding at the door.

Groggily, he answered it and to his amazement stood a middle aged Purple haired woman who looked incredibly peeved.

"Misato?"

**Scene Three:**

She made her way in his apartment with her upset expression and sat in his kitchen, and signaled for him to do the same.

"What are you doing here?"

"Is that any way to treat your guest? I dropped by because I heard some rather interesting piece of information."

He was in for it now. She bent over the table and looked him straight in the eye.

"Do you have any hope of living happy?"

"Excuse me?" Was all he could manage being taken aback by her comment.

"You have a beautiful woman who comforts you through recovery for months, is with you for every trial you've had, stood up for you, and is literally throwing herself at you, and…do you see where I am going with this?!"

"Maya."

"You know she cares about you right? A lot!"

"I'm sorry Misato I don't know if I can get involved with anyone else."

"Don't you think that is rather unfair? To Maya _and_ Asuka?"

"What do you mean?"

"To love means to make those you care about happy. Don't you think that Asuka would have wanted you to move on?"

Shinji was letting what Misato saying sink in before he could counter.

"I don't know if I _love _Maya or not, but how could I feel the same way about two different people? I still love Asuka, but I care about Maya."

"Maya is head over heels for you. Asuka would have wanted you to be happy no matter what. Can't you see that?!"

**END CHAPTER 3**


End file.
